Adventure In TV World
by Whoa Tamo
Summary: a long...yes i know....story about the Gboys *and some others going through the TV for some weird reason....just read this! It's funny!


This title is really bad, because, well, it doesn't explain the story to well. OK, this is really all about this thing with the Gboy's and some others, (heh heh heh......) going through the land of tV and seeing some rather, hn, STRANGE things out there that they've never seen before, this includes several trips to old shows that are no longer here, and not to mention one show that isn't even real, I made it up! (Same as the "others", heh heh heh........) The other show kinda has a mixture between South Park, Mr. Show, and Siffle and Ollie. I know, some shows that you may have heard of and some your GLAD you don't know. Welp, read on and tell me what you think, this is SO weird, and probably will never be done again, ( I hope).  
  
  
  
`CHAPTER 1, THE FIRST SHOW, AKA, SOUTH PARK`  
  
  
The Gboys were all sitting down in front of the tube, watching South Park, mainly 'cause I said they were doing that. Well, anywho, they were all sitting there and watching TV, when Meelo, Zoe, and Relena came into the room for no reason, wait, change that, I think that it was Meelo, Zoe, Relena was already there, Riono, and Hello all came into the room. Wait! Change again, Meelo and Relena were already there, when Hello, I'm out there, Mitskato, and Whoa all came in. Whew!  
  
Well, they all kinda sat down for no reason and started to watch it too, the show, which had just gone blank and so they were watching nothing. Meelo grabbed the remote from the couch and flipped through the channels, until, (bum bum bum!!!!!) she got to South Park, her second favorite show! Wow, who would've thunk it'd be on when the chapter is all about it? Hmmm.....wonder how that happened....heh heh heh.....  
  
Anywho, yet again, she got really close to the TV, wondering what it was like to actually be on that show. Until, because of the weird magic, she was sucked in! (scream, lightning, thunder, crickets.) that was over doing it, but, the others shrugged and followed her into the show, when they appeared, they were all smaller than usual, and they looked like they were made of paper! AHHH!!!! Well, now, the actual story!  
  
Wufei- Oh no! I'm smaller than usual! This isn't fair, it's not very nice to make us so small and such....hey! Who are those guys? Over by the road?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meelo- they're Cartmen, Kenny, Kyle, and, um, I don't remeber him. Well, I do know what's going to happen next!  
  
*giant space ship comes crashing down and lands on Kenny and one of the Gboys.*  
  
Kyle- oh my god! They killed Kenny!  
  
Stan- the bastards!  
  
Meelo- Stan! That's his name!  
  
Cartmen- I'm not fat, I'm just big boned.  
  
Meelo- wow, just like the real thing! TV!  
  
Trowa- Oh my god! They killed Quatre!  
  
Meelo- the bastards! I always wanted to do that!  
  
Duo- hey, if Trowa's Kyle, and you're Stan, then who does that make me?  
  
Meelo- want to be Kenny?  
  
Duo- I think Quatre already took that job.  
  
Meelo- fine, then you're Carmen!  
  
Duo- what? But he's fat!  
  
Cartmen- I'm not fat! I'm just big boned!  
  
Duo- oh fine, I'm not skinny, I'm just um, small boned.  
  
Heero- if you don't mind, until we go into a show that I like, I'm not going to be apart of this, OK?  
  
Meelo- sure sure. (talking in Kyle's voice)  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo- (in Cartmen's voice) There goes the girl that I like....  
  
Cartmen- (noting Duo's words) There goes the girl that I like....  
  
Zoe- (dressed up as a town's person, holding a sign that says: bigger, longer, and uncut) BLAME CANADA! BLAME CANADA!  
  
Riono- I'm with Heero on this one, I don't want to be a part of this TV show!  
  
Quatre- (in a santa's outfit, with Mr. Hanky) Hiiiidehooooo!  
  
All- O.o  
  
Meelo- I'm getting bored here, let's go home, or something like that!  
  
*shaking a lot, then falls into a portal, lands in a weird house with lots of strange things with eyes.*  
  
Duo- Where...  
  
Heero- Are we?  
  
  
  
  
`CHAPTER 2, THE SECOND SHOW, AKA, PEE WEE'S PLAYHOUSE`  
  
  
  
Duo- Ruff ruff!  
  
Meelo- Duo, I don't think we're in South Park anymore....  
  
Duo- ruff! *caugh, ack, spitwad* sorry, my throat was jammed. Why does this place look so familair?  
  
Heero- I don't know why, it seems so odd, everything has, eyes.  
  
Zoe- yeah! even the food has eyes!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena- I know where we are!  
  
ALL- @@  
( )?  
  
Relena- yeah! Just press that button, then go outside! *presses button, then leaves the house. Music starts. Doo doo doo doo, do derado do do! Window starts to sing*  
  
Window- hub hub hub, hub hub hub, hub hub hub hub hub hub...  
  
Cherry- *starts to sing as Pee Wee runs into the room*....time to let down your hair. Pee Wee's sure to find, some wacky thing this time, so wacky! At Pee Wee's playhouse.  
  
Pee Wee- Argh!  
  
Cherry-...Dirty dog, Cool Cat, Chicky Baby are the puppet band! He's got a couple of talking fish, and a genie who'll grant a wish, time to get cookoo, at Pee Wee's playhouse!!!!!!  
  
Relena- That song can get on your nerves.  
  
Duo- really? I like it a lot! ;)  
  
Relena- little gesture, he goes over to the puppet Band, only to find them, gone!* Where's the Puppet Band?  
  
Duo, they freaked me out, so they hit the road.  
  
Wufei- Maxwell! That was dumb of you! This isn't even our show!  
  
Duo-, but Wu-man, they were driving me crazy! They always rhymed!  
  
Wufei- that still gives you no right, it's just injustice!  
  
Duo- why's everything "injustice"?  
  
Wufei- I don't know, I just like that word.  
  
Duo- oh. OK. Can we go somewhere else? I'm sick of this place already. I've made just about eveyone leave the show, so we've pretty much only got the rubber band ball, aluminum foil ball, and Pee Wee to talk to.  
  
Heero- well, we could always talk to the rubber band ball and aluminum foil.   
  
Duo- what about Pee Wee?  
  
Heero- NO.  
  
Meelo- hey! I just saw the ugliest girl come this way! Hah!  
  
Window-...*oh yeah, Duo convinced window to leave the show*.  
  
Relena- "Mumbling through closed lips" Intruducing, the most beautiful woman in all of puppet land, Miss Eyvone!  
  
*Miss Eyvone walks in*  
  
Meelo- EWWW!!!! That's her! That's the dog!  
  
Zoe- let's leave, it's getting boring here. Come on Quatre! Quatre! Quatre? Quatre....  
  
Quatre- *getting really into what Pee Wee's doing, then claps loudly when the Penny Cartoon comes on* Oh please? Could we just watch Penny?  
  
Meelo- only if it's Penny, if it's...  
  
Pee Wee- and now! El Hombre.  
  
Meelo- we're leaving!  
  
*eveyone is shook around until they can't see anything, and soon, they're all in a rather cramped space, and they look around to see weird colors and two very strange looking things.....*  
  
  
``CHAPTER 3, THE THIRD SHOW, AKA, SIFFLE AND OLLIE`  
  
  
  
  
Meelo- this is one very weird place, but, for once, I've got no clue where I am.  
  
Heero- I know where we are.  
  
Meelo- where? *Meelo is pulled back and everyone follows, music starts.*  
  
music- Siffle and Ollie, Siffle and Ollie show! Siffle and Ollie! Siffle and Ollie show! Siffle and Ollie, Siffle and Ollie show! Siffle and Ollie, Siffle and Ollie show! Rock!  
  
Heero- this is a good show, so shut up.  
  
Siffle- Hello, and welcome to another episode of Siffle and Ollie, tonight, we're going to do NOTHING! Man, we're tired, and we really don't want to go around doin' anything, so just close your eyes, and go to sleep or something.  
  
Ollie- ah common Siffle! We've gotta give them something, what if we, ummmm, do calls from the public?  
  
Siffle- *sniff* OK, but fast man, I'm way to tired.  
  
Music- calls calls calls, calls from the public, calls calls calls calls......  
  
  
  
Siffle- OK, we're here at calls from the public, and here's our first call.  
  
person- um, yeah, I was wondering what time was.  
  
Ollie- what time is?  
  
Person- no, what time WAS.  
  
Ollie- right, well, hmm, Siffle, I think this is one for you.  
  
Siffle- time is and always was clocks man! Just buy a watch and that's what time was!  
  
Person- alright, you didn't help.  
  
Ollie- *like a caugh* NERD!  
  
Siffle- let's go to our next call from the public.  
  
Ollie- more like our last.  
  
person- what is time?  
  
Siffle- who are you guys?????????????  
  
person- we just want to know what....  
  
Siffle- WHAT TIME IS!!!!!!!!! I KNOW!!!!! IT'S A WATCH OR CLOCK! WHAT'S WITH YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
person- *line's dead*  
  
Ollie- we are so fired after this.  
  
Siffle- yeah, but I want some sleep.  
  
Meelo- this is to weird for my taste, eveyone is a sock puppet, and it's freaking me out more than Pee Wee.  
  
Duo- let's go.  
  
  
  
  
  
music- famous Roy! Famous Roy! Making lots of suckers out of girls and boys!  
  
Roy- go to hell!  
  
Heero- aw fine, we can go, but, we'd better go someplace we all like this time.  
  
Meelo- I know the perfect show.....heh heh heh heh.............  
  
*everything shakes again and Siffle and Ollie are soon gone, only to have the G people land in a valley.*  
  
Trowa- where are we? This place looks really weird.  
  
Meelo- it's...animated, but, it's a very cool place.  
  
  
`CHAPTER 4, THE FOURTH SHOW, AKA, AKIRA`  
  
  
Duo- where, are we?  
  
Meelo- Akira. It's pretty cool and....  
  
*motorcycles drive by with guys in them that look ugly or cute. They race each other, only to have one of them wipe out.*  
  
Heero- but Akira wasn't a show.  
  
Meelo- we're in the movie, it's being shown on TV right now in Japan.  
  
Zoe- cool! We're closer to my home than ever!  
  
Relena- what happened to me?  
  
Meelo- I don't know, but you are back! Heh heh heh.......  
  
Heero- how could you dissapear? I'll never let that happen to you again!  
  
Relena- ah shucks.  
  
  
  
Duo- I hate to interupt, but that guy's on fire and it looks really, um, gross.  
  
Trowa- yeah, look at that! He's totally on fire! And that weird little kid, is just freaking me out!  
  
Quatre- agreed there! He's got the body of a little kid, but the face of an old guy.  
  
*just as Quatre says this, one of the guys says the same thing, but different words.*  
  
Meelo- we're not going to be here long, only 'til I figure out what's going on here!   
  
*ambulances come, people are cussing, and the police show up. Doing nothing.*  
  
Zoe- I'm ready to go, and I think Meelo knows where I want to go!  
  
Meelo- no way! We are NOT going to go to there!  
  
Zoe- why not? It's a great show!  
  
Meelo- no, it's not, it's the worst show of all time!  
  
Zoe- no, that's Barney, this is....  
  
Meelo- NO!!!!!! I don not want to go there! I don't want to go to some place with all those weird things running around, doing everything twice, and, to make things worse, they don't speak English!  
  
Zoe- Tellytubbies is not where I want to go, I usually would, but, I decided to go to the other place I like so much!  
  
Meelo- *confused* Where?  
  
Zoe- you'll find out now!  
  
*shaking, blackness, Akira goes away, then, they land in a place with trees, honey, and sissy boys.....  
  
`CHAPTER 5, THE FIFTH SHOW, AKA, POOH BEAR`  
  
Zoe- we're in the Hundred Acre Woods! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Now, let's pick who's who!  
  
  
  
  
Zoe- I'm the narrater!  
  
Meelo- I call Kanga!  
  
Duo- Tigger!  
  
Wufei- I guess, Eore.  
  
Trowa- *dissapointed that Wufei took his* I suppose I could take owl.  
  
Quatre- I want to be Pigelt! :) *Piglet's my FAV!*  
  
Heero- what about me?  
  
Meelo- you can be rabbit.  
  
Heero- OK! Rabbit.  
  
Relena- I'll be Roo.  
  
Meelo- cool! I've got a daughter! 


End file.
